Frozen Fruit
by Dinard
Summary: Alors que le royaume d'Arendelle semble enfin hors de danger, une jeune femme des plus singulières arrive au château. Sa présence pourrait changer bien des choses et créer des unions pour le moins inattendues. [ElsaxOFC]


Rating : T, parce qu'on ne jamais ce qui pourrait me passer par la tête, ni par celles des lecteurs.

Dislaimer : La Reine des Neiges/Frozen appartient à Disney. Cette fanfiction n'est qu'une histoire destinée à la distraction.

* * *

« Votre Majesté, la femme s'est réveillée... » annonça Kai, sa voix ne cachant que très mal son inquiétude. La reine leva les yeux de son livre alors qu'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant apparaissait sur son visage.

« Est-elle en état de se déplacer ou devrai-je aller la voir ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître sereine, sans véritable succès; ses mains tremblaient malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme. Une reine se devait de se maîtriser dans toutes les situations, même celles qui pouvaient mener son royaume à une guerre à cause d'un danger, pour l'instant non-identifié, prenant la forme d'une jeune femme.

« Il vaudrait mieux que son Altesse se déplace. »

Elsa soupira, se leva et sortit de son bureau, mais pas sans remercier Kai d'être venu la prévenir du réveil de leur invitée surprise.

* * *

La porte de la chambre était surveillée par deux hommes de la garde royale (qui protégeaient-ils vraiment de qui ?). Ils s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement à l'arrivée de la reine, redressant leur dos et leur arme pour la saluer. L'un deux ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper l'écho d'une conversation apparemment animée. Anna était assise sur une chaise aux pieds du lit, faisant face à la jeune inconnue, installée confortablement, son dos reposant contre un oreiller. Aucune des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué Elsa, trop absorbées par leur discussion. Elsa se racla délicatement la gorge, faisant sursauter sa petite sœur.

« Elsa ! Tu es enfin là ! »

La blonde adressa un sourire chaleureux à Anna avant de se tourner vers l'autre femme. Sa posture et son sourire indiquaient une fierté évidente, presque royale, mais ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval désordonnée et ses vêtements semblaient montrer le contraire. Elsa avait beau ne jamais avoir visité d'autre royaume, elle était certaine qu'aucune femme de la cour ne portait de pantalon, et surtout pas aussi... serré.

« Je suis la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. »

Le sourire de l'inconnue s'agrandit, elle leva légèrement son menton, sa fierté soudain remplacée par de l'arrogance. Ne pas pouvoir connaître les pensées de cette femme perturbait Elsa au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-elle protéger son royaume d'une personne dont elle ne connaissant rien ? Poser des questions pouvait apporter autant de mensonges que de vérités, mais ne rien faire était la pire des solutions imaginables.

« Anna, j'aimerai m'entretenir seule avec notre invitée. »

Un silence pesant s'installa une fois la porte refermée derrière Anna. La jeune femme qui était si avide de parler quelques minutes auparavant, n'avait plus un mot à dire. La présence de la reine d'un royaume était-elle si intimidante ? Peut-être Elsa devait-elle travailler sur son image à l'extérieur du château.

« Quel est votre nom ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Liv, si vous le souhaitez, votre Majesté. »

Elsa hésita un instant avant de parler à nouveau. Cette conversation commençait exactement de la façon dont elle l'avait prévu : avec une réponse qui n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait recevoir. La fille, _Liv_, affichait toujours le même sourire calme, composé (celui d'une véritable reine). Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, Liv soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration, coupant brusquement Elsa dans son élan. Ce fut lorsque l'étrangère rouvrit les yeux que la reine remarqua finalement sa singularité, comme si une simple bouffée d'air avait tout changé. Son œil droit était bleu et l'autre vert, son sourcil gauche était fendu par une cicatrice rendue presque invisible par le temps. Il s'agissait de caractéristiques qu'Elsa ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez une femme, mais plutôt un chevalier, ce n'était que des défauts qui rendaient surement Liv désagréable aux yeux de la cour.

« Que faisiez-vous dans les jardins du château ?

-Je suis heureuse que vous ne mentionniez pas le fait que je tentais de me cacher sous un drap... »

La reine dû se retenir de rire, se mordant la lèvre pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait de dénoncer son amusement. Elle avait failli oublier le ridicule de la situation qui avait amené Liv à devoir se reposer dans cette chambre.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Elsa insista lorsqu'elle eut repris son sérieux.

-Je ne faisais que tenter d'échapper à l'autorité de mes parents, votre Majesté. »

Liv tendit un bras et attrapa l'une des mains de la reine, qui, surprise par le geste, tenta de reculer. L'étrangère n'essaya pas de la retenir par la force, la douceur de son regard, de son sourire, et son pouce caressant délicatement le dos de sa main avaient suffit à calmer Elsa. La différence de température entre leurs peaux était agréable, Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chaleur naturel que dégageait la gentillesse et la pureté d'Anna.

« J'ai besoin d'un abris, même si n'est que pour une nuit... Liv resta silencieuse quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots, elle avait détourné son regard de celui d'Elsa. Je sais très bien que ma requête est insensé, n'importe quel souverain pourrait comprendre le danger que représente un étrange dans son royaume, mais...

-Vous avez raison, je ne peux laisser un étranger seul dans mon royaume. Le château étant le lieu le mieux gardé d'Arendelle, c'est avec vous ici que mon peuple sera le mieux protégé du danger que vous représentez. »

Mensonge. Ces mots sonnaient comme un mensonge, une excuse pour obtenir plus de temps pour comprendre qui était cette femme.

Venait-elle de laisser cette Liv la manipuler afin de pouvoir rester dans le confort d'un lit royal ?

* * *

Liv : un prénom venant du Nordique "hlíf" signifiant refuge ou protection. Dans la mythologie nordique, Líf était l'un des êtres humains annoncé comme survivant de Ragnarök, qui devait repeupler le monde. (C'est aussi, et surtout le prénom de la fille de Steven Tyler, la grande classe, quoi.)

Cette fanfiction est principalement un essai, une façon de faire mon retour à l'écriture (sérieuse) de femslash et à la création de personnage. J'espère que ça vous plaira, voilà voilà.

PS : Pour ceux qui connaîtrait ma fanfiction _Elle fut parfaite_, je suis vraiment désolée pour son abandon, mais les choses étaient devenues trop complexes et me rappellent de trop mauvais souvenirs...


End file.
